


Fever and Rage

by Loufok



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Inspired By 28 Days Later, Multi, There is a virus and everyone can be infected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loufok/pseuds/Loufok
Summary: When a virus decimates the Wasteland, Max and Furiosa are reunited to fight and survive.Major characters death. Might not end well. No one is safe.





	Fever and Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is my attempt at a Mad Max Zombie!Au because why not? :) It's un-beta and I'm french so any help about the typos is welcome! :D  
> Good reading!

**Day 1: Max**

Fever.

It all started with fever. 

Fever and rage.

Should have know. Should have seen it coming. Humanity died with the world. Kindness, generosity, caring, compassion. It’s all long gone, consumed. And now, the Wasteland took the next step. Cannibalism already exists, I already saw women and men tearing bodies apart, devouring and swallowing human flesh because of starvation, or madness, or both. 

But now, it is a new level.

Discovered the virus few days ago in a market town, didn’t know what it was at first. Wanted to make some trade, wanted spare pieces for the Interceptor. And I saw it. Heard it first. Hideous throat sounds caught my attention. It was on his own, away from the others slaves. A big metal necklace tied to a chain prevented it from fleeing. As I was carefully approaching the creature, my nose wrinkled. It smelled awful. Rotten meat. I covered my mouth with my no-longer-black scarf - the one she gave me - and examined it. Pale skin falling to pieces. One eye missing. Drenched with sweat from head to toe. Fever. More corpse than living body. For its sake, I hope it won’t last long. Trader approached me and asked if I’m interested. Grunted a no. But I kept looking at the poor thing. Suddenly, it spats. My reflexes get me out of the way and I escaped the spray of saliva. The trader didn’t. He washed his face with disgust before turning to his good, whip ready to strike. Unsettled, I left the miserable being screaming behind without looking back.

I had to stay in town because I didn’t find all the pieces I was seeking for. The mechanic told me he had a delivery planned for tomorrow. With the luck of mine, I doubted there would be anything interesting in the lot but I stayed anyway. Rented a room. Choose the one on the ground floor for the ability to escape easier if troubles show up. Old habits die hard. Noises woke me up in the middle of the night. Although I never sleep deeply, the din was so loud I couldn’t miss it. Human screams... Or beasts? Couldn’t tell, didn't want to know. My instinct compelled me to get out of the building and flee. Flee as I'm used to. Flee as I always do. Rushed everyone stepping on my way. Didn't care. Unfortunately, my escape was roughly interrupted. A bulk hit me and I crashed on the floor. The slave trader. Well, what used to be him. It was dark so I couldn't see much but I saw enough to realize there was something wrong with the guy. Pustules spread all over his cheek and his guts dangled by a gaping wound in his stomach. He jumped on me. Fortunately, he was too slow and clumsy, I rolled away from his grip and quickly went back on my feet. He let out a death rattle which sent shivers down my spine. The hell happened to this guy? Rhetorical question obviously: I didn't wait for an answer and I run in the opposite direction.  

 

**Day 1: Furiosa**

The first person infected was Notch, a former War Boy coming back from a supply run.

The leader, a girl named Cope, told me they had been attacked by a pack of wild dogs. Five animals. Although the beasts had been slaughtered, one had been able to bite, or rather tear Notch's leg apart. This was uncommon in many ways. 

First, there is no such a thing as dogs pack. There are not enough specimens in the Wasteland for that. Besides, if a dog meets another one, they fight to kill, to survive, to eat. They don't team up. Second, they don't attack people, they are not strong enough for that. Dogs, as wild as they can be, are far too weak and afraid of men to get close to them. Perhaps they would approach to steal food or water, that's all. Third, as I saw the injured limb, how the hell a dog could do that? The leg was so deeply and savagely attacked there was no more flesh. The bone was exposed for god's sake!

The team brought their comrade to the health quarter. The poor bastard was half dead and I doubtfully believed he would pass the night. Although the situation worried me, I had to return to my duties and responsibilities to the Citadel and not think too much about it. In the early evening, a breathless distraught boy from Cope's squad, Rustpin I recalled, stopped in front of me to notify there was a problem at the health quarter. I went in a hurry, Pin on my heels. Before I entered the room, I heard the troubles. There was a real fight in there. I stopped in the doorway, shocked by what I was seeing. Two Vuvaluni, one girl and Toast were facing a mad Notch. His skin was white, as white it used to be when he was a War Boy, except there was no paint on him this time. Blues veins could be seen, the white of his eyes had turned red and drool foamed at the corner of his mouth. More surprising, he was standing strongly on his feet, his bad leg easily supporting his weight. As his opponents have a hard time with him, I decided to help and threw myself in the fight. Pin mimicked me immediately. It didn't take long before we successfully cuffed him on his bed. Even with the rage of his, six people were too much. I faced the others. Three of them, Toast and the two boys, had been splashed by saliva and one of the Vuvalini, Toinette, had been deeply bitten on the forearm. If only I'd known back then... I'd have been able to prevent the inevitable.


End file.
